


If It Were You

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team struggles after finding a sex tape between Stane and an underage Tony Stark who is obviously being coerced. Written for an AvengerKink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Were You

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=42720607#t42720607
> 
> Obadiah/Tony, Gen or Tony/Any
> 
> The team finds a sex tape between Stane and an underage Tony Stark who is obviously being coerced. 
> 
> They understandably don't take it well.

Tony's secret is on a tape once housed in a small rectangular box that held nothing else. This box lives in the dark far corner of a walk in closet situated at the end of the basement lab. 

Bruce is the first to come across the tape. It's the generic black sort people used to be able to buy from every other store. There used to be a white strip on the front edge of the tape, but it's been long scratched off. The rectangular labeling still exists on the top of the tape but someone's taken a blue ballpoint pen to it and scribbled angrily over the surface. The areas left is now yellow with age. It feels like it was once well played.

The tape wasn't put there by accident. It isn't some long, lost, forgotten piece, carelessly tossed away and left to be buried by accumulating years. It is clear that this tape held great meaning - enough for Tony to have it carefully packed away and hide it in so meticulously, hidden in a room only Tony had access to up till a couple of weeks ago. Both Bruce and Steve now had full access to this room between the house of 3pm and 11pm. After hour access required Tony's express permission.

Bruce didn't think much about finding it, but when he heard Tony's cheerful whistling enter the lab, he panicked, dropped the tape into his large lab-coat pocket, slid the closet door shut and grabbed his clipboard, standing up just in time to see Tony's head poke into the closet.

"There you are! Test results should be ready to gather, want to do the honors?" Tony's grin stretched across his face and Bruce felt a chill slither down his spine. 

-

Logically, there is no need for Bruce to feel anxious or nervous or scared, but there is just a feeling that refused to leave and it lingered late into the night. He doesn't know what was on that tape, but when he heard Tony, he instantly felt like a naughty child caught in the middle of snooping or shoplifting - not quite old enough to understand right and wrong.

Bruce doesn't watch the tape, but he doesn't return it to its home. He clings onto it for days. He doesn't want to watch the tape, but he does want to watch it. He knows, there can't be anything good on the tape - the angry ballpoint blue makes it obvious to anyone. Bruce is too curious, but still scared of finding out what's on the tape. He makes excuses, _I'm too busy, maybe tomorrow_ , or _there's no point really, it's probably nothing_ , but, _it's good to know, important for character profiling_ , and _I haven't found a chance to return it to the box_. So he hides it under his pillow and tries to forget about it, or at the very least, pretend it doesn't exist.

It nags and nags at the back of Bruce's mind, so in the dead of the night, when he's sure even Tony has gone to bed, Bruce slides his hand under his pillow and curls his fingers around the edge of the tape.

He hesitates for a few minutes before pulling himself out of bed. He sneaks onto Clint's floor because he knows Clint is the only person left on the planet with a VHS player that he knows of. Bruce knocks softly before opening the door to Clint's room and peaking inside. Clint is standing a foot from the door in the dark and if Bruce hadn't been expecting it, it's likely he would have screamed. 

A clicking sound is heard and Bruce blinks a few times before his eyes adjust. "Really, Clint? _REALLY_?" Bruce shakes his head in disbelief at the sight - Clint is holding a torch so it lights up his face.

"Boo," Clint drawls. "Welcome, adventurer to the Hawk's humble abode. What is it you require - an assassination of which dictator? The kidnapping of which military leader? The seduction of which princess? Or perhaps -"

Bruce cuts him off with a flip of the switch, flooding the room with light. "None of the above. And really, Clint? You do know, you're probably one of the most scariest people on this planet but when you do that, it just makes me doubt your scariness."

Clint shrugs and walks away from the door, allowing Bruce to come in. "Adapt and adopt," Clint says with a wave of his hand. "The best in my business are those who can't pass off the look. Besides, you're the one who decided to sneak in. Who the fuck in their right mind sneaks into a known assassin's room?"

Bruce holds up the tape, "I want to borrow your VHS player."

Clint eyes the tape with feigned interest, "at this time of the night? You couldn't wait till... I don't know, morning to watch a home video?"

Bruce hesitates, "um, yeah, I guess so."

Clint snorts, "help yourself, you know where it is."

So Bruce does. He walks over to the far corner of the room and pops the tape in. The TV screen turns on and there's static before a dark image starts playing. Clint settles down on the floor beside him. 

"What's this?"

"Dunno," Bruce says and he turns up the volume a bit.

The camera is handheld. Whoever is holding it is walking through a wide and softly lit corridor. It's clear that it is in the middle of the night, the only sound that can be heard is the quiet footsteps and breathing of the cameraman. 

"Looks like some rich man's house," Clint comments.

"Must be the Stark home, this tape is most likely Tony's."

The cameraman stops at a heavy door. A hand rests on the handle and there is a pause before he opens it slowly. The door opening makes no nose but the room behind the door is also softly lit by the incoming moonlight and the nightlight by the bed.

The cameraman moves past the door and shuts it slowly behind him. He walks over to the bed and looms over the child sleeping in it.

Nothing happens for a long while and then a soft and long sigh sounds from the cameraman's mouth. A hand reaches out and strokes the child's head, "oh Tony," he breathes out. "You're such a good boy, beautiful boy."

"OH my god!" Clint pushes himself off the floor. "That's Stane's voice!"

In the video, the child stirs and Stane speaks again, "shhh, sleep, Tony."

"Turn it off!" Clint snaps. "We can't watch this!" He stumbles forward and turns off the screen. "Oh fuck. Fuck! Fuck that disgusting man! Jesus fuck!" Clint slams a hand against the wall. "Fucking disgusting. Good god, I knew it! I just _knew_ it!" Clint wrenches the tape out and chucks it at Bruce.

"I don't know where you found that but you better put it back! We're not watching it."

Bruce hasn't moved from his position on the floor. He knows statistically, what might be on the tape. 

"Bruce!" Clint hisses.

"We need to know, Clint." Bruce says. "We should probably know. You understand, extensive history is needed to predict our behavior should we get captured. As an agent, you've had your own-"

"Tony is _not_ an agent! Don't tell me you actually want to watch Tony get r- you don't want to watch this!"

A moment of silence pass with Bruce and Clint looking at each other. There's fear and disgust on Clint's face like he's hoping what he knows is actually not true. Then, his shoulders slump, "You look green," Clint says softly. "Just... put the tape back where you found it and we'll forget this ever happened. Sleep it off, please, Bruce, just let it go," Clint pleas.

Bruce stares for a while before scrambling to his feet. "You're right," he agrees and runs a nervous hand through his hair. "This is stupid. It's in the past, like almost four decades ago."

They both head to the door and pauses before he opens it. At that moment, Clint reaches out for Bruce's arm and pulls Bruce into a hug. "It's okay," Clint says fiercely.


End file.
